Two Wrongs
by Keeperofthemoon0
Summary: He had been ready to be alone the rest of his life, watching the world in black and white… until she came, with her twinkling smile, innocent hands, and too old eyes. RLGW


------------------------

Title: Two Wrongs

Summary: He had been ready to be alone the rest of his life, watching the world in black and white… until she came, with her twinkling smile, innocent hands, and too old eyes. RL/GW

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

------------------------

"I'm tired of this!" She screamed at him, wanting a response he wasn't ready to give yet.

Her red hair was falling from its elegant bun, making it seem as if there were streams of blood running down the pale skin of her back. Though his fingers itched to sweep her hair away, taking it between his fingers and feeling its softness, he held back. She was crying and all he could think about was how much he wished to touch her hair.

"Why won't you let us be together?" Her voice caught in her throat as the anger slowly died away.

The fire behind her caused her body to have some sort of glow and he, very much, wished that they weren't in the middle of fighting so he could kiss her. Of course, he could never kiss her because that was wrong, they both knew it. But, perhaps, maybe that was why he wanted to do it so much.

"I want you to be happy," He whispered, speaking for the first time since she began to fight with him.

"You want me to be happy, Remus?" Her voice held disbelief as she stared at him, her brown eyes wide. "Can't you see that I'm not happy?"

"Exactly!" Remus cried out, unable to help himself. "You'll never be happy with me."

"I'm not happy because of the fact that-that you're pushing me away!" Ginny raised a shaking hand to her face, wiping away a tear that strayed from her eye down her cheek. "The only reason I'm not happy is because I'm not with you."

Only hours ago they had gone to a party, oblivious to the gossip that the other guests were creating by seeing them together. She had been dressed in a simple red dress that, somehow, went with her dark red hair. They had laughed and danced and smiled, which seemed so strange because he hardly ever smiled.

Now, late into the night, their laughter had turned into yells, their dancing turned into pacing and their smiles into tears. Sitting on his bed, Remus felt so weak, unable to stop her crying. But, to him, it was better for her to hurt now then to spend the rest of her life in shame.

Standing up, slowly, he watched as her posture stiffened, as if she were bracing herself for some sort of brutal hit. The tears she had been trying to hide before were now pouring down her face, causing her flushed cheeks to glisten.

"Ginny," He said her name as a sigh, reaching out to her before she gave a shriek.

His eyes widened when she stepped away from the reach of his hand. She was pointing an accusing finger at him but, after a moment, it was too weak to stay and she cradled it to her chest.

"Don't touch me if it's only to push me away," Ginny cried out.

It was almost as if she was hysterical as she, crying harder now, walked toward his bedroom door. A frown tugged at his lips as she pushed open the door, gasping for breath, trying to stop the tears… as she tried to get away from him.

Feeling as if the action burned his hand, he allowed it to fall to his side.

"You've always been waiting for some second chance, Remus, to live a new life, to get away from your past. Was I your escape from reality or something?" Her voice trembled slightly. "I don't understand! I'm offering you a new life!"

But, with her offer of a new life, she was ruining her own.

"I'm offering you a new future from the one you've damned yourself to. Why can't you just accept what is being given to you?"

"Because everything I have ever accepted has been taken from me, one way or another," He whispered to her.

Ginny opened her mouth, as if to say something, before shutting it. Perhaps it would have been something along the lines of 'it's better to have love and lost then to never have loved at all' but did she not know the pain from losing something so dear?

He had only, ever, lovedseven people in his life, only ever been in love withtwo of them, and he was pushingone of themaway, right now.

Or, maybe, she had wanted to tell him that she loved him, that he was being foolish and missing what was right in front of his eyes. And, if she told him that she loved him, he wasn't sure he could push her away.

But she didn't.

Her eyes seemed slightly hollow as she slammed his bedroom door shut, leaving him alone. He heard his front door open before, quickly, shutting and a tired sigh escaped his lips.

She'd understand and thank him later on in life, when she was married with children and a husband who wasn't a disgrace to society… she had to.

It was strange, Remus realized, to wake up without her familiar body in his arms. They had never kissed before but, often, he found that she'd sleep in his bed with him. When she slept her fingers, unconsciously, drew shapes on his chest. With the absenceof that, he had awoken much that night.

And, now, he sat in his kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hands. It had, long ago, gone cold but he couldn't bring himself to heat it back up.

Remus found himself staring into his coffee cup. The liquid was the color of her eyes, dark brown. But the liquid color seemed dull almost, like her eyes when she left him the night before.

No, Remus corrected himself, she didn't leave him. He pushed her away.

Since the death of Sirius then the later death of Tonks,Remus had been ready to spend his whole life alone, staring at the world through his bedroom window. For years, the world had been a mix of deadly colors. No one was black or white. Everyone had been gray in that time, not on one side, Dumbledore's or Voldemort's, but on both.

Ginny, though, had been a bright red in the colors, almost blinding him. And, if he looked back on those years, all he could see was her, next to his side the whole time.

He had first, really, took in her personality the summer before her fourth year, when it was the calm before the storm. He rested in Number 12 Grimmauld place and she did too. During that time Remus had been captivated by her smile, which had the capability of brightening a room, and by her too old eyes.

She had been hardly fourteen but, it seemed, that she had been going on fifty.

Last night she had offered him everything. She had been willing to give him a new future, love, trust… Ginny had offered to give him her and he shot it down.

"Remus!"

Lifting his head, sharply, from staring blindly into his coffee cup, Remus waited for the call of his name again, to make sure he didn't imagine it.

"Remus! Wake up!" The cry was strangled and Remus felt his heart drop slightly.

What was going on?

Pushing himself up from the chair, he rushed from the kitchen into the living room, only to see the head of Miss Granger in his fire. Her eyes were narrowed and she was glaring at him.

Dear Merlin, Ginny spoke to her?

"You're so ignorant!" Hermione screamed at him. "What is wrong with you? Tell me!"

Taken back by the witch's screaming, Remus slowly walked closer to the fire. She looked ready to grab and shake him.

"I can't believe you!"

"Please, stop screaming," He whispered his plea and watched as a deadly fire burned in her eyes. "Ginny told you of last night?"

"No, she didn't."

"How did you-"

"She's- she's dead, Remus-"

"Dead?" He muttered.

"Remus!"

But all he knew was that his vision went blurry from her words and that he fell to the ground, his head hitting the floor with a sickening crack. Dead… no, that's impossible…

He heard Hermione's screams and shouts at him and, a moment later, felt her fingers on his face as she tried to calm him. His body was shaking and…

How could he have been so stupid?

---

"He should be waking soon," A familiar voice cut through his sleep. Harry?

"That's too bad, I was hoping he'd die in his sleep," That voice was… Ron Weasley.

"Ron!" Hermione's scandalous cry caused something to pull in his mind.

He was suppose to remember something.

"Have you seen what he's done to her? She's-" Ron's voice was cold.

"Remus thought she was dead; his reaction was terrible! I should have explained," Hermione whispered.

Dead… who was- Ginny. A cry threatened to climb up his throat and his eyes burned to be open but he kept them closed.

"She's basically dead! Have you seen her? What could have happened to her if she didn't come to our house…" Ron trailed off.

Ginny wasn't dead?

"Remus didn't know, Ron," Harry reminded. "I- if you were in his spot, would you have done any different?"

"It doesn't matter," Ron snapped. "I wasn't in his spot, he made his choices and now Ginny is forced to face the consequences."

A moment of silence went by before he opened his eyes. Hermione stood above him, her eyes cast to the floor. Harry and Ron must have left.

"Ginny's not dead?" Remus croaked out and Hermione snapped her head up to look at him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Remus! I should have explained it before I told you but I wasn't thinking! No, Ginny is very much alive but…"

The relief he felt was so great that his vision went blurry.

"She's not well. I- she reminds me of when she was in her first year. Ginny came to Ron and mine's house last night and I knew what happened right away. She seemed… she kept getting sick and crying but wouldn't talk."

"Ginny's not dead," Remus whispered.

"They say that the eyes are windows to the soul of a person," Hermione said, quickly. "Her eyes are hollow, dead."

She was alive but her soul was dead, the witch was saying basically. And he had caused that.

"Do you love her?"

"Hermione... this isn't right, don't you see?"

Hermione stared at Remus but he ignored her and took a glance around the room he was in. He could feel Ginny, she was near him, meaning that he had to be in Ron and Hermione's house.

"Who said anything ever had to be right?"

"Two wrongs don't make a right," He informed her.

"Maybe… maybe for you it does. Ginny never had an easy life and neither did you and that's wrong, you both should have had wonderful lives. You both… deserved better then what you received. So, right there, are two wrongs." It seemed as though Hermione was trying to make logic out of his love life.

"Hermione…"

"Two wrongs, Remus; your lives are two wrongs but-but when together, it's right. For you, two wrongs do make a right," A smile, slowly, came to her lips. "Do you love her?"

"…Yes," He admitted.

"Just you thinking about being with her is wrong, for both of you to be together is wrong but… loving her is right."

"I'll ruin her," Remus whispered.

"You're ruining her by not being with her," Hermione shot back.

---

He was dizzy and his hands were shaking from the aftereffect of almost cracking his head open. She was in Ron and Hermione's guest room and he found himself standing outside of it, unsure of if he should go in. Of course, he should go back and tell Hermione her logic is wrong but he didn't.

"Ginny?" Remus called, opening the door.

And she sat in a chair, facing the door. Looking into her eyes, he realized he could prove Hermione wrong. Ginny's eyes weren't dead or hollow, they were simply filled with grief.

"How noble of you," She muttered. "To come and try to save me from myself."

"I love you," He blurted out and it felt so wonderful to say to her.

His words touched her soul, he knew, and her reaction was his reward. And her reaction… the grief that had been in her eyes was replaced by disbelief, quickly.

"We shouldn't be together," He admitted, walking in further. "I'm so much older then you and a werewolf and you should live a better life and as much as I hate taking your youth, your life, I want you. I want to be with you."

A wave of dizziness over took Remus and he stumbled toward her. Kneeling in front of her, he kissed her, slowly, on the lips. A smile brightened her face when he pulled back and she nodded for him to continue.

"Hermione called me ignorant and I am… I was, for pushing you away. I'll never do it again if…if you decide to take me back."

"Remus," She muttered his name before placing her hands on his cheeks. "Tell me you love me again. I want to make sure this isn't a dream or a lie."

"I love you."

---

Author's Note: I don't really like the ending for some reason, it seems to have went too fast. This was written before HBP but I tried to bring it up to date.


End file.
